back to me, my first love
by Fian Galih Syahputra
Summary: bagaimana jika cinta pertamamu yang gagal akan disatukan dengan anak-anak mu? gak pinter bikin summary narusasu, narugaa, naruneji siapin tissue... rated m ada di chap.2
1. Chapter 1

**Back To Me, My First Love**

 **Naruto punya kishimoto sensei**

 **Narusasu, naruneji, narugaa  
**

 **Warning:**

 **Typo, Gaje (membuat tubuh mu gendut), alur kecepetan, EYD, plagiat, dan laen,laen**

 **Genre: Drama**

 **Rated: M**

 **Bila ada kesamaan cerita atau yang laen-laen, mohon maaf lahir dan batin**

 **Tak suka jangan baca -_-**

 _Naruto bertemu Sasuke, cinta pertamanya disaat karin telah lama meninggalkan Naruto dan gaara (anak Naruto dan karin), tiba-tiba saja sasuke masuk dikehidupan Naruto. Dan melengkapi keluarganya... Good luck_

-Rumah Kediaman Naruto Uzumaki-

Naruto POV

Namaku uzumaki Naruto, 30 tahun,seorang pengusaha sukses dibidang perekonomian di jepang

"Papa"

Yah kalian betul itu anakku, Garra 14 tahun tapi diusia 14 tahun dia sudah sangat cerdas seperti ibunya. Karin, karin sudah meninggal disaat melahirkan Gaara, sejujurnya aku tidak pernah menyukai wanita jalang seperti dia, karena aku gay. Cinta pertamaku dulu bersama pria. Memang kami tak bisa memiliki, tapi aku masih bisa merasakan kalau aku masih menyukainya. Entah sudah beberapa banyak wanita yang sudah kupacari, tetap saja hanya cinta pertama lah yg sangat membekas dihati.

"Iya, gaara? " jawabku

"Besok ayo ketaman, aku mau main pasir!" gaara memang menyukai pasir,tapi dia benci dengan yang namanya lumpur.

"Hn, ayo!" jawabku

Walaupun begitu gaara sedikit mirip dengan karin itu yang membuatku kesal, bagaimana tidak? Aku dan karin dijodohkan oleh mendiang ibu karin dan ayahnya. Ibu dan ayah karin sudah meninggal akibat diabettes dan darah tinggi.

"Hn.. Papa sekarang tidur jangan begadang, begadang bisa membuat jantung bocor ayah, emang mau ditambal pake apa? no drop?" gaara dengan ceramahanya yang luar biasa ini.

"Iya gaara selamat tidur" ujarku

"Hn"

Aku selalu mengingat kata "hn" itu kan milik si pantat ayam, cinta terkadang aku meniruhnya. Dan diwarisi oleh anak ku. Awalnya aku selalu tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan gaara, seperti omong kosong ditelingaku. Tapi aku selalu menahan untuk tidak bertanya, TERKADANG LEBIH BAIK JANGAN BERTANYA.

-Keesokan Harinya-

"Papa, ayo cepet kasihan neji-nii menunggu di taman bermain..." ucap gaara

Neji? Astaga itu kan temenya gaara. Semenjak dia sering ketaman bermain. Dia sering mengucapkan neji-nii, perasaan dikeluarga uzumaki tidak ada yg bernama neji.

"Kalo papa cepet nanti aku akan ngenalin papa, dengan ayahnya neji-nii, dia cantik banget papa..." ucap gaara lagi

"Hn? Iya ini papa udah siap, papa keren gak!" ucap ku sok narsis. Mungiin baju tipis kuning hitam, celana tipis atas lutut warna orange.

"Iya pa, papa kelihatan sexy banget. Pasti semua orang suka papa. Kulit tan yang exotic, rambut pirang, dan tubuh atlet papa jadi tambah keren!" ucap gaara, tuh kan dia memang mirip karin. Entah siapa yang mengajarinya. Akan kucebol pertahanannya.

"Hn, ayo!" memegang tangan gaara.

Yah setidaknya strees ku akan hilang dengan melihat nexy berkeliaran ditaman. Pada hal nexy dulu kepala sekolahku di SMA, tapi dia sekarang pensiun. Iya iya lah umurnya aja udah 60 tahun. Tapi Walaupun begitu dia masih terlihat 30 tahun lebih muda. Nexy A.K.A stunade-bachan iya setidaknya ukuran dada stunade lebih besar dari pada yang umumnya.

Sesampai dekat taman bermain. Gaara menyeretku ketempat yang biasanya iya bermain.

"Gaara, papa duduk disana yah. Gaara jangan maen jauh-jauh nanti gaara diculik rubah ekor sembilan loh!" ujarku

"Papa mana ada rubah ekor sembilan, rubah itu kan ekornya satu. Lagi pula papa harusnya bilang gini. 'Gaara jangan maen jauh-jauh nanti jika gaara ilang gimana?' gitu papa!" ucap gaara. Tuh kan dia mirip karin.

"Hn" ucapku

Kalian tahu taman bermain dekat dengan pantai. Dan nexy sekarang sudah pensiun dan lebih memilih mengurus pantai umum. Karena pemilik pantainya kan punya Nexy. Sambil duduk melihat gaara. Sambil juga bisa melihat dada turis ada yang besar, dan ada yang kecil, ada yang putih mulus. Liat ada yang menungging. Aduhhh belahan pantat itu membuatku...

"Hei dobe apa yang kau lakukan disini..." ucap cowok disampingku. Eh tunggu ? 'Dobe' jangan-jangan 'teme'.

"Kau ini udah lama tak bertemu. Malah bilang seperti itu.?" dengan wajah ku seperti ini -_-, tapi aku senang bisa bertemu denganya. Dan berusaha ku tutup-tutuppi

"Lalu apa yang kau lak..." ucap Sasuke terputus, entah kenapa matanya menatap selangkanganku dan... Blushhh pipi Sasuke merah. Dan pingsan

"AYAHHHHH!" Ucap bocah laki-laki rambut halus tebal dan panjang sedang berlali ke arah sasuke yang pingsan. Refleks aku menggendong sasuke ala bridal style.

"Nak ini ayah mu? Gaara?" ucapku

"Iya pah itu ayah neji-nii, dan ini neji-nii! Umurnya 14 tahun" ucap gaara yang tersenyum didepan gaara

"Hn, kalau begitu ayo kita bawa ayahmu kerumahku neji-nii, gaara"

Setidaknya aku tadi bawa mobil. Iya sih rumahku dengan taman bermain. Itu deket. Tapi mau rencana ngajak gaara ke makam ibunya. Tapi berhubungan ada Sasuke aku langsung dengan sekejap melupakan karin, dan beralih ke Sasuke yang masih pingsan dengan tubuh panas,merah, dan sedikit mimisan. Dulu hinata saat melihat sasuke juga begini. Aku tak tau apa artinya itu mungkin Hinata dan sasuke memiliki penyakit yang sama.

Setelah sampai rumah, aku langsung mengendong Sasuke ala bridal style. Dan menggendongnya sampai kamarku. Yang diikuti neji-nii dan gaara. Mereka terlihat bingung kenapa aku panic seperti melihat Sasuke mau mati saja. Setelah menaruh sasuke diranjangku. Aku lansung menyentuh pipinya. Entah refleks atau apa. Tanganku malah menyentub bibirnya. Hangat kenyal dan...

"Pa... Aku ambil kompres yah" ujar gaara, akh sial kenapa masih ada anak-anak disini.

"Ok. Oh iya neji-nii bolehkah aku tanya sesuatu. Kau gaara cepet ambil kompres" ujarku

"Hn" sahut mereka berdua. Astaga gaara kau belajar 'hn' dari neji bukan dariku...

"Ayo neji-nii ke ruang tamu, biarkan ayah muh tidur kasihan dia" ujarku

"Hn baik naruto-san!" ujar neji sopan

"Panggil aku papa kau kan temanya gaara!" sambil menggandeng neji ke ruang tamu. sesampai nya ruang tamu.

"Hn? Mana ibumu?" tanyaku. terlihat dia menundukkan kepalanya. Astaga dia menangis aku langsung reflek memeluknya..

"Tak apa jika kau tau mau menjawab papamu dan ayahmu ada disini..." ku peluk neji erat-erat kurasakan bahuku basah

"Ibu sudah meninggal setahun kemarin karena penyakit" ujarnya sambil menangis

NEJI POV

' _Astaga, bahu nya papa gaara hangat. Nyaman dan wangi bau maskulin cowok rasa jeruk. Kurasa papa gaara menyukai jeruk. Aku jadi tak mau lepas dari papa gaara. Dia ganteng keren cool. Huftzz andai ibu masih ada udah kusuruh dia menikah dengan papanya gaara. Atau papanya gaara menikah dengan ayah. Iyah itu ada lah hal yang baik.'_

Neji

(Masih )

Kucoba untuk melepas pelukan neji. Kurasa dia lebih tenang. Tapi dia tak mau. Sudah lah aku tak mau tahu jika sasuke melihat kami berdua.

"Papa,gaara gak diajak dipeluk? pelukan papa kan hangat. Gaara suka." ucap gaara, kurasakan jika bahu ku bertambah satu berat muatan. Astaga sasuke cepat bangun. kulepas pelukan neji dan gaara,bisa-bisa bahuku retak jika seperti ini terus. sat pelukan mereka berdua kulepas Mereka mendesah kecewa.

"Gaara mana kompresnya?" tanya ku

"Ini papa" sambil menyerahkan kompres.

"Hn... Mana minyak kayu putihnya!" ujarku

"Ini papa" gaara selalu saja. Walaupun tidak disuruh gaara sudah menyiapkanya. Benar-benar anak yang rajin seperti diriku

"Hn ayo ke ayahnya neji-nii!" ucapku semangat

"Hn" ujar mereka berdua

"Hn? Hujan astaga gaara tolong ankat jemuranya cepet. Bolehkah kau membantu gaara, neji-nii?" tanyaku

"Iya papa" jawabnya, aku dan gaara cengo seketika. Tapi kami berdua langsung menyembunyikanya dari neji, astaga neji...

dengan berlari kecil dan aku mengenakan celana pendekku saja tanpa baju. mungkin akan terlihat gundukan penisku yang masih lemas ini. Aku berjalan menuju kamarku aku kira sasuke masih pingsan lagi pula kita sama-sama laki-laki aku tidak mempedulikan tampilanku kepada sasuke. Tapi tarnyata Sasuke sudah bangun.

"Sasuke?" tanyaku

"Diam kau dobe. kepalaku pusing!" jawabnya

"Kau masih tetap menyebalkan teme!" ujarku

"Hn" ujarnya sinis

aku menyentuh keningnya, masih panas sedikit. dan tiba-tiba saja secara refleks tanganku menyapu bibirnya.

"Ini kompres untuk jidatmu... " PLAKKK... Kulempar kompres itu dan tepat mendarat dijidat sasuke

"Dobe!" sambil menunjukkan muka merah

sasuke POV.

 _"Dasar dobe, sekali bodoh tetap saja bodoh kau tahu aku ini masih menyukai muh... Kenapa kau tak melamarku si dobe. Malah melamar cewek merah lajang itu. Ini itu namanya blushing. Kau keterlaluan dasar dobe!, ngomong punyamu besar juga..."_

Sasuke

Setelah kelempar handuk untuk mengkompres jidat Sasuke, dia jadi pingsan lagi. Astaga sasuke kau kerterlaluan

"Haa? Pingsan lagi!" jawabku

Aku meninggalkan Sasuke dikamarku dan membantu anak-anak mengangkat jemuran. Astaga aku lupa jika gaara tidak tinggi. Jadi semua bajuku basah. Ini-ini benar buruk. semua baju kantor ku dan baju gaara basah. dan lagi celana ini kan sudah kotor. Untung saja besok hari libur. Huftz...

"Papa... Bajuku kotor dan basah gimana ini..." ujar gaara...

"Iya kau mandi saja dengan papa muh ini... Umnnnn neji kau mau ikut mandi baju muh juga basah." ujarku aku kasihan melihat mereka kedinginan...

"I... Iya papa!" jawab neji sedikit terlihat semburat merah dipipi neji

"Ok ini mandi besar jadi kita perlu sabun yang banyak... " ujar gaara

"Hn ayo mandi gaara neji." ujarku

aku menggandeng tangan neji dikiri dan gaara karena sudah terlalu malam untuk mandi satu-satu. dan kami mulai melepas semua pakain kami. dari celanaku dan celana dalamku. dan kami saling menggosok punggung dan lain-lain.

Neji. POV

 _"Astaga. Kenapa burung nya papa lebih besar. Melihatnya berayun ke kanan dan kiri,astaga itu pada hal masih lemas. Dan lebih besar dari punya ayah!"_

neji

aku melihat neji seperti melihat hinata, hinata dulu pipinya selalu merah jika melihat sasuke. entah aku juga tidak tahu. mungkin penyakit kali. mengingat sasuke menikah dengan hinata. dan hinata meninggal akibat kecelakaan. yang membuatnya kehabisan darah.

setelah mandi aku menggandeng anak-anak dengan tanganku dengan handuk kecil dipinggulku .sasuke berada didapur meminum air putih di dapur munkin dia haus saat melihat ku selesai mandi dengan anak-anak sasuke mimisan. Mungkin Sasuke penyakitan... Melihat ku telanjang dada saja sudah mimisan. disaat tengah dapur . Handuk ku jatoh dan lepas memperlihatkan penisku yang masih lemas, dan sasuke pingsan lagi. Astaga sasuke kau ini! -_-

Aku melepaskan gandengan anak-anak dan menggendong sasuke ke kamar. Tiba-tiba saja setengah perjalanan menuju kamar. Handukku lepas lagi.

"Neji tolong lilitkan handuk papa nak" karna gaara masih dikamar mengambil baju untuknya dan untukku. Neji melilitkan handukku ke pinggulku. neji mulai mengambil handukku Kurasakan neji memegang penis ku 'apa yang dilakukanya!' terus neji mengangkat penisku dan dililitkanya penisku dengan handuk, astaga aku memang-memang benar-benar mesum. Setelah dililit. Neji juga ikutan pingsan. 'anak dan ayah sama saja' pikirku...

Kuturunkan Sasuke diranjangku. dan neji disebelanya. mereka benar-benar cantik saat tidur...

Huftz kapan hujan ini akan berhenti...

Sebaiknya aku mencuci ulang bajuku. dengan mesin cuci. Sebenarnya sih di mesin cuci ku ada alat pengering tapi aku selalu lupa untuk mengankat bajuku. Jadinya sebagian bajuku menciut. Masih dengan tanpa busana dan handuk di pinggulku. Aku mencuci ulang semua bajuku.

"Ayah... Ini adanya ini!" sambil menujukkan baju seperti yukatta tapi bukan yukatta. Tapi aku tak menghiraukanya..

"Astaga papa... Papa keren pakai itu.!" ucap gaara

"Benarkah? Makasih sayang..." ucapku, pipi gaara tidak pernah merah. Aku berusaha untuk membuatnya jadi laki-laki, aku sudah memikirkan jika gaara yaoi aku tidak terima jika dia jadi uke harus jadi seme.

"Kau juga keren pakai jacket itu..." jacket?

"Astaga itu kan jacket papa waktu sma. Pantas untukmu!" iya seorang ayah rela memberikan apa saja kepada anaknya.

Sambil melihat hujan yang semakin aku bercerita dengan gaara asal usul umurnya dan umur neji. Kenapa di usia yang muda naruto dan sasuke meliki anak-anak yang sudah besar. Dan aku juga bercerita jika aku dulu sangat mencintai sasuke. Gaara terlihat menundukkan kepalanya dan bilang

"papa, jika papa menikah dengan ayah Sasuke, papa jangan ninggalin gaara yah "

Permintaan gaara sontak membuatku terkejut.

"Kau tahu sayang, aku tak pernah menyukai ibumu, tapi papa selalu menyayangimu dari hati, bukan dari rahim ibumu " sambil tersenyum kepada gaara.

"aku menyukaimu papa" ucap gaara. aku menyuruh gaara untuk cepat-cepat tidur. karena hari sudah gelap. aku menguap sekilas dan berjalan menuju kamarku

Sambil masuk kamarku untuk tidur astaga aku lupa jika ada sasuke dan neji. Mereka imut sekali saat tidur. shit... Penis ku tegang aku perlu sentuhan. 'Sasuke mau kah kau membantuku?' batinku akhhh. Mana mungkin dia mau... Aku harus ke kamar cadangan huftzz... 'Sayang kali ini kau main dengan tangan yah... Gpp kan..

 **Tbc**

 **Oyasumi**

 **Besok Rated M hehehe...**

 **Narusasu + narugaa + naruneji**

 **Naruto mode Podepile dan penjahat kelamin ...**

 **Hahahaha...**


	2. Chapter 2 kehidupanku

**Back To Me, My First Love**

 **Naruto punya kishimoto sensei**

 **Narusasu, naruneji, narugaa (aku tambah GAANEJI)**

 **Warning:**

 **Typo, Gaje (membuat tubuh mu gendut), alur kecepetan, EYD, plagiat, dan laen,laen**

 **Genre: Drama**

 **Rated: M**

 **Bila ada kesamaan cerita atau yang laen-laen, mohon maaf lahir dan batin**

 **Tak suka jangan baca -_-**

 _Bagaimana jika kau dikhianati, oleh Gadis yang kau benci. Gadis yang selama ini mencintai mu dengan tulus. Menyayangimu dan akan melakukan apapun hanya untukmu. Sehingga kau jatuh dalam pelukanya._

14 TAHUN YANG LALU (FLASHBACK)

-Sekola Asrama Konoha-

Sasuke Pov

"Berisik... Dobe" kau tahu? Menjadi teman sekamar. Dengan orang bodoh, berisik, dan... Dan... Dan... Tampan, eh... Tampan? , iya sejak aku kelas 6 aku menyukainya orang berisik, bodoh, dan idiot bernama Naruto mungkin karena itu aku bisa dekat orang bodoh sepertinya. Lagi pula kenapa juga stunade-sensei menempatkan orang idiot ini sekamar denganku.

"Apa Teme? Mukamu jelek teme, pantas tidak ada satupun perempuan yang menyukaimu!" sekali Dobe tetap Dobe.

"Hn" aku sudah malas meladeninya. Walaupun aku senang didekatnya.

"Terserah kau saja Teme!" hn dia melangkahkan kakinya keluar kamar, dan pergi. aku tak peduli denganya. Palingan dia nanti balik lagi.

Disekolah ini tempat untuk belajar khusus. Disekolah ini juga cocok untuk orang-orang Dobe, seperti Naruto. Tapi sekolah disini sangat mahal. Bahkan sangat wajar jika banyak orang kaya yang bisa sekolah disini. Entah kemana si Dobe, aku tak peduli. Aku harus menyelesaikan semua PR Biology ini. Bahkan aku sekarang harus keluar untuk mencari kodok, untuk di teliti. Tugas dari Jiraya-Sensei memang menyebalkan. Bagaimana tidak Jiraya-Sensei, sering dekat dengan si Dobe, bercanda, mengasih nilai yang bagus pada si dobe, ingin sekali kujambak rambut ubanya.

'Tok.. Tok.. Sasuke...' suara ketukan pintu? Siapa? aku berjalan mendekati kearah pintu itu

"Sasuke, ikut aku keruanganku!" ucap Tsunade tegas, aku heran dengan guruku ini dia sudah lebih dari 30 tahun kenapa tak menikah?. Aku berjalan mengikuti Tsunade-Sensei,dari belakang. Sambil memikirkan apa ada yang terjadi denganku. Saat masuk keruang Tsunade-sensei. Aku melihat jika Ayahku ada disana. 'Astaga apa yang terjadi!'

"Sasuke" ucap ayahku, terlihat jika tatapan ayah sendu mungkin dia kangen ak~~

BUKKK... suara dekapan ayah, ayah sedang memelukku? Kurasakan jika bahuku, Basah? Ayah menangis? Astaga! Apa yang terjadi.

"Tsunade, bisa kau tinggalkan kami" ucap ayah, yg di panggil hanya ber-"hn" dan pergi. Setelah Tsunade-Sensei pergi.

"Sasuke, ayah minta maaf, ayah punya hutang dengan hiashi keluarga Hyuuga" kata ayah sendu. Aku tak tega jika seperti ini terus.

"Lalu ayah?" sambungku

"Me... Mereka mengingikanmu untuk menjadi pembantu di... disana..." kata ayahku, saat mengatakanya tangan ayah bergemetar.

"A...apa? Yah? Tapikan yah kak~" kupotong omangku tidak mau melanjutkanya.

"Aku paham yah. Aku mau" melihat kak itachi yang sedang sakit, Uchiha corp yang hampir bangkrut karna terlilit hutang. Aku bersedia menjadi pembantu disana. Semua demi keluargaku

"Sa.. Sasuke maaf kan ayah nak..." ucap Ayah ku..

Setelah kejadian tadi aku ingin sekali menangis, hanya bisa kutahan cowok stoic seperti ku memang tak bisa menangis ditempat umum. Sampai aku berlari dari ruang KepSek sampai kamarku

"Sasuke, kenapa mukamu?" kudengar suara Naruto yang khawatir kepadaku. Dan... Kurasakan jika punggungku hangat. Na... Naruto memelukku? Astaga kurasakan pelukannya memang hangat tapi

"Sudah berhenti menangis?" ucap Naruto

"Su... Sudah" kurasakan jika mukaku panas, astaga kenapa ini. Kenapa serasa ingin pisah dengan Naruto. Kutatap mukanya sendu. Kepuluk tubuh Naruto. Aku ingin sekali menangis dipelukannya Walaupun hanya sekali sebelum aku berpisah dengan orang bodoh seperti dia, aku sangat menyayangimu Naruto.

"Aku akan keluar dari sekolah ini dobe!" ucapku ketus melepas pelukan Naruto. Naruto masih cengo dengan apa yang terjadi barusan.

"Kenapa? Teme?" tanyanya

"Aku akan keluar dari sekolah ini bodoh!" ucap ku sedikit berteriak

"Jadi ini perpisahan yah... Senang mengenalmu teme" ucapnya dengan cengirnya, kenapa dia? Aku tak tahu? Saat memdengar kata itu hati ku sakit sekali. Ku usap air mataku ingin ku utarakan isi hatiku. Tapi ayah masuk kekamarku.

"Sasuke, sudah siap?" tanya ayah

"Sudah ayah" ucapku yang masih tegar. Dengan kehangatan pelukan Naruto. Hati ku bisa tenang dan senang.

Aku menaiki sepeda motor milik ayah. Mana mobil Ayah. Saat berada dirumah aku melihat seorang pria mungkin umurnya sudah 35 tahun keatas lah. Dengan seorang wanita sebaya denganku. Yang sedang menatap merona kepadaku. Yaksss... Gadis itu menjijikan...

"Fugaku.. Jadi ini Sasuke?" ucap pria tadi

"Iya Hiashi-san" ucap ayah bergemetar

"Sasuke, kau kekamarlah barang sudah disiapkan, ambillah" ucap ayah pelan.

"I... Iya ayah" ucapku. Secepat ini aku dibawa orang. Tuhan tolong aku, aku melangkahkan kakiku lesu. Serasa tak kuat. Aku mohon ya tuhan. Aku melirik kamarku dan masuk sendiri. Kulihat jika ada seseorang pucat, lemas mengenakan syal biru. Itu kakakku

"Sasuke... Aniki minta maaf yah. Ini bukan perpisahan kok... " ucap aniki sambil tersenyum. Aku tahu senyuman itu.

"I... Iya... Aniki" ucapku sambil memeluk Aniki untuk terakhir kali. Sudah 9 tahun lebih aku meninggalkan rumah ini. Dan hanya tergantikan dengan beberapa waktu. Gpp aku ikhlas

"A... Aniki... Tetap lah hidup untukku... Ku mohon jaga ayah" ucapku yg melepas pelukan ku di aniki

"Iya... Kasihan Hiashi-San, menunggu bodoh!" ucap aniki. Memukul pelan kepalaku.

Saat mendengar ucapan terakhir Itachi-Nii. Aku melangkah keluar kamar. Rasanya berat harus meninggalkan mereka berdua. Ayah dan kakak. Tanpa ibu kita ber-3 bisa hidup rukun. Tanpa penengah. Itulah Uchiha kami.

"Sasuke. Cepat!" ucap Hiashi-San ketus.

Semenjak itu aku tinggal di tempat keluarga Hyuuga. Terkadang disiksa, Disuruh-suruh, dan lain-lain. Anehnya Hinata-Sama selalu memperlakukanku dengan baik. Kau tahu? Hiashi-San adalah seorang Profesor dibidang Biology. Aku selalu mencuri kesempatan saat malam-malam. Untuk menganalisa pekerjaannya. Hampir setiap malam aku selalu melakukan hal yang sama. Hingga sudah beberapa bulan aku disini. bentar lagi ulang tahunku yang ke-16.

"Sasuke, mulai sekarang kau adalah asistantku bekerja. Kau harus mengecek apa yang salah. Aku selalu melihatmu setiap malam dan kau membetulkan pekerjasnku yang salah. Mulai sekarang kau resmi menjadi asistantku" ucap Hiashi-San.

"Iya Hiashi-San" ucapku dengan wajah datarku. Sejujurnya aku tak senang dengan apa yang kudengar. pekerjaanku akan jadi bertambah.

"Dan kau akan menikah dengan Hinata!" ucap Hiashi-San ketus.

"A... Apa ta... Tapi Hiashi-San a... Aku menyukai orang la~~~"

"Tak ada Sasuke kau harus mau kujodohkan denan Hinata! Atau..." ucapnya langsung kupotong

"Iya Hiashi-San aku tahu" ucapku lemas. Sepertinya Hiashi-San mengingikan sesuatu. Dariku astaga aku benar-benar dibuat pusing. oleh sebab itu aku menuju kamarku. Ingin tidur cepat-cepat.

"Sa... Sasuke-kun" ucap Hinata-Sama didepan pintu membawa minuman tomat kesukaanku.

"Ini Sasuke-kun" ucapnya seraya sambil menjulurkan jus tomatnya. Setelah meminum jus itu, rasanya tubuh ku berat dan panas. Dan setelah itu aku lupa tentang kejadian kemarin.

Keesokan harinya. Aku terbangun dengan baju yang telanjang dengan bau getir dan bau keringat. kepalaku terasa pusing dan capek. Saat merasakan ada orang lain diranjangku aku melirik kekanan, ternyata.

"Hi... Hinata-Sama. Apa yang kau la...lakukan disini" ucapku gugup. Jangan sampai aku menuduri Hinata-Sama. Seorang gadis berumur 20 tahun ya tuhan. Umurku masih 16 tahun. tapi jangan sampai aku bisa, menghamilihi gadis berumur 20 tahun.

"Sasuke ma...maaf"

Semenjak itu hinata menyukaiku. Sedangkan Hiashi-San menyetujui hubungan kami, bahkan sangat menyetujui. Hinata hamil anakku. Seharusnya aku tahu jika Hiashi-San menjebakku. Sejujurnya aku tahu jika Hiashi-San sedang menjebakku. Astaga hanya karena jus tomat ku.

Saat kelahiran anakku. Sejujurnya aku tak senang. Gugup? Tidak. Saat persalinanpun tak ada gugup bagiku. Bahkan saat selesai persalinan Hinata sudah meninggal dunia. Aku tidak tahu, kenapa Hinata meninggal. Tapi saat Hinata meninggal ada bunga matahari mekar dijendela pertengahan musim semi "Neji?"

"Hiashi-San bolehkah aku menamainya. Neji?"

Ucapku datar

"Iya Sasuke."

Setelah persalinan Hinata. Dan kematian Hinata. Neji hanya diurus pembantu Hiashi-San. dan sejak neji berumur 2 tahun. Hiashi-San meninggal dunia karna digigit ular. Bahan percobaan dirinya sendiri.

FLASHBACK End

Hujan masih setia menemani kediaman Uzumaki. aku terbangun dari kematianku. Kenapa aku bisa disini. Astaga! Aku lupa. Aku pingsan dan tidur rumah Naruto. Aku terbangun meninggalkan neji yang masih tertidur, disebelahku. Aku tak kuasa untuk membangunkanya Neji. Kurasakan jika tenggorokanku haus.

Kumelangkahkan kakiku kedapur. Untuk mencari minum. Rasanya gatal sekali tenggorokan ini. Saat mau melewati dapur aku mendengar suara Naruto.

"Akh... Akh... Akh..." seperti meracau. Ku senyumkan bibirku kesamping. Ada sejuta pikiran yang ada di otakku kuintip kamar Naruto

"Na...Naruto-kun" kulepas bajuku. Persetanan dengan dingin. Mendengar Naruto, meracau saja sudah membuat Libidoku tegang.

"Sasuke... Apa yang kau lakukan!" ucap Naruto. Aku tak peduli dengan apa yang dikatanya. Aku langsung melahap penis Naruto. Dimulutku, sedikit mengemut. Dan menghisap. Dijilat

"Akh... Sasuke lebih dalam!" ucap Naruto. Mungkin si dobe ini terangsang. Bahkan dia mengocok penisku geli sekali. Dan sesekali memasukkan jarinya ke pantatku.

"Sakit Dobe! Kau tidak sabaran!" ucapku tanpa peduli dengan penetrasi! Aku langsung memposisikan pantatku diatas Penis si Dobe ini.

"Akhhh dobe sakit..." ucapku meracau. Otak serasa ingin mati. Bahkan pantat ku saja tidak muat di penis sidobe ini!

"Biar aku yang melakukanya Sasuke!" ucap naruto. Dia mendorongku sampai terjungkal. Dan masih penis Naruto yang mancap setengah dipantatku.

"Akh... Sakit dobe!" ucapku dia langsung saja menggenjot pantat ku tanpa ampun.

"Akhhh Naruto disitu!" ucapku saat merasakan titik kenikmatanku.

"Mana Sasuke? Disini? Akh..." Naruto saja bisa merasakannya.

" iya... Dobe lagi! Lebih akhhh... Cepat!" ucapku meracau.

"Sas... Suke... Enak, hangat basah " dia terus menggenjot penisku tanpa ampun. Enak sekali, dia mencondongkan bibirnya ke bibirku. Naruto menciumku tanpa ampun. Enak rasanya.

"Akh... Sasuke aku mau keluar!" ucap si Dobe ini

"Bentar akh.. Kau tak asik! Dobe" ucapku ketus kudorong tubuh Naruto sampai terlentang. Kuhepaskan pantat ku dipenisnya.

"Akh... Hiyeyy ak...ku ingin keluar dobe!" ucapku.

"Bersama Sasuke." ucap naruto. Aku terus menghempaskan pantat ku sampai akhirnya kutenggelamkan penis si Dobe ini dipantatku. Terasa jika sperma Naruto. Mengalur deras dipantatku. Dan aku meluarkan spermaku di perut Naruto.

"Kau hebat dobe. Kau masih teg~~" ucapku dipotong

"Papa hebat, aku mau ikut!" ucap anak si Dobe ini

"Gaara! Apa yang kau lakukan" ucap naruto ketus. Sedangkan dipantatku masih ada penis Naruto. Dan seenaknya saja dia mencabutnya dan menjatuhkan aku di samping Naruto.

"Let me play, Papa!" ucap gaara wow penis nya saja lebih besar dari padaku. Keturunan Naruto!

"Ayo pap~" ucapnya yang memposisikan pantatnya di penis Naruto.

'Sekali hentakan!' astaga Gaara orang yang hebat. di terus mengenjot penis Naruto tampa ampun.

"Lebih cepat sayang ak..." ucap sidobe ini.

"Papa" siapa lagi ini. Astaga! Neji! Dia ingin bermain dengan Naruto sainganku banyak sekali. Dia sudah telanjang dari tadi dan tanpa sehelaipun dia memposisikan pantatnya dimulut naruto. Membiarkan Naruto menjilat, dan memaksukkan jari sekaligus lidahnya. Menyentuh titik kenikmatan neji.

"Akh... Papa..." ucap neji

"Shit... Penismu nikmat pa~ akh... Aku ingin kelu... Akhhhh" Gaara sedari tadi hanya meracau tak jelas. Dan membenamkan pantatnya kedalam penis Naruto. Kulihat jika Gaara keluar menyemprotkan spermanya di perut Naruto. Dan aku bisa melihat jika sperma si Dobe ini keluar dipantat Gaara.

"Gaara gantian~~~!"ucap neji. Astaga bahkan penis Dobe ini masih tegang sempurna. Menyembul keluar. Dan sperma yang tersisa. neji menggangkat pantat. Kulihat jika si Dobe ini kecewa, karena mainannya sudah hilang.

"Akh... Pap... Penismu terlalu Besar Pa... Akhhh" racau Neji, akal Hyuuga hilang seketika. Astaga anak ini. Dia menghempaskan pantat nya naik turun keluar masuk tanpa henti.

"Akh neji. Kau sempit dan hangat , akh.. Lagi" ucap si Dobe ini lalu si Dobe ini menjatuhkan neji. Dan sekarang si dobe ini berada diatas neji. dan mengampaskan penisnya dipantat neji. Keluar masuk tanpa ampun bahkan tak sedikit ada darah yang keluar masuk di pantat neji.

"Pa... Aku keluar! Akhhh" ucap gaara

"Hn sayang papa juga!" ucap sidobe ini

Mereka keluar bersama. Akhirnya si Dobe ini lemas dan mencium keningku.

Hey neji layani penisku!" ucap Gaara seenaknya saja dia melakukannya. Neji mengemut penis gaara yang bahkan sangat besar melebihi wlumut neji. Hanya lebih besar milik naruto. Naruto berdiri dibelakang Gaara! Apa yang dilakukannya.!

"Sayang, boleh papa ikut bermain" tanpq aba-abq dia memasukkan penisnya dilubang Gaara. Dan keluar masuk begitu saja.

"Akh... Papa... Sakit... Akhhhh enak!" tuhkan bahkan Gaara lebih idiot. Dari pada sidobe ini.

"Pa... Pantat ku kosong...!" ucap Neji begitu saja. Apa yang dilakukan neji! Dan sambil menungging didepan penis Naruto yg sedang menghajar pantat Gaara.

"Okey!" ucap Naruto melepas penisnya. Dan berbaring di depan neji. Neji tau apa maksut Naruto dia memposisikan pantat nyadi atas pebis naruto.

"Pa... Akh... Enak!" ucap neji. Yang menghempaskan pantat nya seenaknya saja. Sedangkan tangan kanan Naruto mengocok dan mencekram penis Gaara.

"Fuck...pa enak lagi kocok lagi!" ucap anak sidobe ini. lalu Naruto menengelamkan penisnya dalam-dalam di pantat neji. Neji bingung dan tak bergerak sama sekali. Dan Naruto mengarahkan penis Gaara didepan lubang neji.

"Tak muat pa! Jangan!" ucap neji

"Pasti muat sayang!" ucap sidobe ini. Dan mencumbu neji tanpa ampun. Sedangkan gaara dia memajukan terus penis besarnya dan penis besar Naruto.

"Akh... Papa enak..." ucap gaara

"Akh... Pa... Pa...!" ucap neji. dan pada akhirnya. Mereka keluar bareng-bareng. Di lubang neji dan tertidur. Dan sekarang gantian. Aku yang melayani si dobe ini...

"Akhhh Sasuke aku menyukaimu!"

"Iya dobe aku tahu!"

Keesokan paginya.

Dan pada akhirnya kita ber-4 tinggal bersama dan hidup bahagia layaknya keluarga yang lengkap

 **Fin**

 **Endingnya jelek. Fian lagi jalan-jalan didesa jadi gak ada sinyal. Jadi aku cepetin... Hehehe**

 **Yang bikin M-nya. Bukan fian :3**

 **Thanks untuk kalian. Terus bully fian dengan reviews kalian. Aku pasti akan membacanya :-D**

 **Dada!**


End file.
